


Abdomen

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [19]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sam gets home after a trip only to find Tony sick.





	Abdomen

Tony was on the couch curled into a ball, looking pasty, and hugging a bucket when Sam got home. He froze when he saw him. “You alright?” 

The stare Tony gave him was scarily flat. Scary because he still looked like death warmed over, and Sam wasn’t sure how he had the energy for it. 

“Okay, obvious. What I  _ mean _ is, what’s wrong with you?” 

“It all started when I was three,” he joked, but with his hoarse voice it kind of sounded like he was being serious. 

“Tony.” Sam walked over and pressed the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead. He frowned when he didn’t feel any heat-- any  _ excess _ heat, that is-- and cupped his cheek next. “You don’t have a fever.” 

“Mm.” Tony shook his head, but only slightly, because he was afraid more movement would make him vomit again. “Food poisoning.” 

Sam winced. “Shit that sucks. Anything I can do?” 

“Hot.” 

Sam nodded, and brushed some of the hair away from his face. It fell right back because that’s just what Tony’s hair did, but he didn’t seem to mind. Sam went to the bathroom and got a washcloth, wetting it and wringing it out before he went back to the living room. He laid the washcloth on Tony’s forehead and sat at the other end of the couch. 

Tony gingerly scooted down and put his legs over Sam’s lap. “‘Kay?” 

“Yep.” Sam put his hands on Tony’s calf and kneaded. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

For a few minutes, the only sound was characters murmuring and the louder-- and actually audible-- laugh track. Sam thought Tony had fallen asleep, but then he said, “Sorry.” 

“What for?” Sam asked, confused. Tony had gotten sick before, and he hadn’t blamed himself then, so it wasn’t that. 

“You’ve been gone for a week,” Tony said, and that was definitely his pouting voice. “I had a big evening planned.” 

“I thought the plan was to lock ourselves in our room, no interruptions.” 

“Like I said, big evening.” 

Sam chuckled. “We’ll do that when you get better, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
